


Long

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Body Hair, College!Adam, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, so that's a tag... XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Ronan grew his hair out a bit. Adam cannot believe.





	Long

**Author's Note:**

> doesn't come up in the story but this is set during Adam's winter break

“You grew your hair out.”

Adam tugs at Ronan’s hair and runs his fingers through it before roughly ruffling it back and forth.

“Quit it,” Ronan yawns, batting Adam’s hand away. “If you’re gonna play with my hair be nice about it.”

Adam hums softly and scoots closer, his side pressed against Ronan’s. It’s so warm and cozy that Ronan rolls over so that he’s laying half on Adam, the side of his face resting on Adam’s chest.

“Were your pecs always like this?” Ronan asks, poking at Adam’s firm chest. Adam jerks beneath him and pushes his hand away.

“If you’re gonna grope me be nice about it,” he teases. “And no, I’ve been working out, thanks very much.”

“Mhmm.” Ronan sticks his hand under Adam’s shirt and rubs his palm over his stomach. “Go on, flex. I know you want to show off, Parrish.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Adam yanks at Ronan’s hair, making him yelp. But he flexes anyways so Ronan figures they’re even.

“So many muscles…” Ronan murmurs happily.

“Weirdo.” Adam plays with Ronan’s hair, stroking his scalp and lightly scraping with his fingernails. “Your hair is really soft, surprisingly.” Ronan grunts. “Why’d you decide to let it grow?”

Ronan tips his head forward so that Adam can get to the nape of his neck and sighs quietly when Adam traces light touches over his skin and behind his ear.

“‘m lazy,” Ronan admits. “And my head was cold. But don’t you worry, Parrish. I’m shaving it off again once it warms up.”

“Hmm.” Adam stays quiet for a moment before snorting.

“What?”

“Your hair is totally sticking up right here,” he ruffles the side of Ronan’s head, “and it’s all flat in the back.” He laughs again. “And here I thought it was impossible for Ronan Lynch to have a bad hair day.”

Ronan sits up and indignantly presses his palms over his hair. Adam’s right, he can feel the places his hair is going wild.

“I have cow licks,” he growls. Adam smirks. “We can’t all be perfect like Adam Parrish.”

Adam grins. “Oh?” He tousles his hair and poses. “Is my bedhead perfect?”

It really is. Ronan glares at his stupidly beautiful boyfriend.

“I’ll have Opal braid it while you sleep,” Ronan threatens.

“I’ll have her shave crop circles in yours,” Adam replies. “Seriously, I can’t believe how long it is!” He touches Ronan’s hair again, pushing it back. “Longer than your leg hair, I bet.”

“Let’s check.” Ronan pushes the covers down and they lean over his legs. Adam, the little shit, plucks a hair from Ronan’s shin and compares it to a hair left on the pillow.

“Leg hair lost,” Adam observes. “We truly are living in a new age.”

“I got some other hair you could check.” Ronan waggles his eyebrows and Adam shoves his hand in Ronan’s face.

“I think I already know the score on that one, Lynch.” Adam flops back on the pillows, a knowing smile on his lips.

“What?” Ronan places a hand on his chest and feigns shock. “When were you examining my armpit hair?! I need to be consulted for that shit, Adam.”

“Ronan…” Adam shakes his head. “I don’t know why I like you, you’re horrible.”

Ronan beams. “Keep talking sweet to me, Parrish.”

Adam pulls him down and wraps his arms around Ronan, one hand digging into his hair. “The absolute worst.” He kisses Ronan soundly. “You should be illegal.”

“Your mouth should be illegal.”

Adam bites Ronan’s bottom lip. “Who says that it isn’t?”

—–

After a morning spent getting reacquainted two things are clear: Ronan’s armpit hair really is the longest and Adam’s exercise regime has done wonders for his stamina, among other things.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a ridiculous human. My buzzcut has grown out some and now my hair is actually long enough to be a nuisance again. Hence me projecting my hair woes on Ronan.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
